dragonplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Hinata
Hinata (日向 Hinata) is one of many humans who resides on the planet, Earth, in the North Galaxy. Hinata is a native citizen of the small rural canyon village, Grand Village, and as such, spends most of her life as a stay at home wife and mother. Married to the Saiyan, Korr and as mother to the couple's human/Saiyan daughter, Tane, Hinata keeps herself busy by maintaining the family's humble home; a feat not easily done thanks to Tane's friends making the family's home their de facto base of operations (much to Tane's dismay.) Appearance Personality As shown in flashbacks explaining how Korr came to planet Earth, and later detailing the origins of their daughter, Tane, it's revealed Hinata is a deeply caring individual. Possessing unbelievable amounts of kindness, Hinata has gone to great lengths to support her loved ones and make others happy. Perhaps the greatest display of altruism Hinata has shown was her dedicated attempt to nurse Korr back to health; despite the fact Korr was not only an alien, but that he had proven he's a ruthless, cold-hearted Saiyan warrior, and that he had no desire whatsoever to accept Hinata's help or companionship. In the end though, Hinata managed to change Korr's world view through her acts of generosity and concern, and in time, married the man she came to fall in love with. Other acts of good will have involved incidents such as when Tane brought home her new pet dragon, Koyubi. While at first understandably shocked that Tane had befriended the innocent dragon, Hinata grew to become just as fond of Koyubi as he daughter had. This lead to Hinata quickly accepting Koyubi not only as a pet and companion, but as a member of their family. And after Tane's friends discovered and grew accustomed to their home (to the point of letting themselves in, regardless of Tane's permission,) Hinata never wavered in showing the utmost hospitality towards them; even going as far as to allow Aetos and the others into her home. When questioned why she had done so by Tane, Hinata innocently replied that she didn't think Tane would mind having friends over. Hinata's kindness has lead to her being referred to as the "sweetest woman in the entire universe" by Korr. Korr also seems to feel deeply grateful and fortunate to have received Hinata's care; owing his new outlook on life and everything that came afterward as a result of it to Hinata's tender heartedness. Alongside her remarkable compassion for others, Hinata seems to have a great deal of patience as well. When the day came for Korr to flee back into space in order to protect his family, due to the encroaching Planet Trade Organization, Hinata inevitably made the painful agreement to allow Korr to leave, despite being happily married to her beloved husband. After his departure, Tane has noted that Hinata never once spoke badly of Korr for leaving them behind, and on the contrary, always believed Korr would return to Earth no matter what. Her unshakable resolve can also be reflected in her daily house duties as well, given her diligent, effective management of the family's home while Korr was in space and Tane attended school. Even when Tane's friends began to make themselves at home on a regular basis, Hinata would always be seen doing her best to serve them as a good host. Perhaps the only feat to rival Hinata's awaited reunion with Korr is the way in which she seems to cope with the bizarre and sometimes inappropriate behavior of Tane's friends, such as HoPo and Shi; something even Tane struggles to bear in mind with. A trait that's something of a benefit and flaw for Hinata is her unyielding determination; sometimes tying in with her patience. Hinata has the amazing ability to willfully make what she wants happen through hard work and patience. This astounding force of will has even amazed her own family members and their friends; with Korr and Tane outright being unable to stop Hinata when she has her mind set on something. It's this characteristic alone which helped Hinata eventually heal Korr of his injuries when he first arrived on Earth. It's also Hinata's determination which Tane will only submit to when it comes to the annual removal of Tane's tail (something Tane staunchly dislikes.) While Tane has indeed inherited her mother's determined attitude, Hinata seems to be able to win practically every argument she and Tane have over the young lady's tail. While Hinata's resolve is quite admirable, it can also sometimes make her a little unbearable at times; despite her usual warm, kind and loving persona. This is obviously witnessed by Tane's reactions to her tail's removal, causing the young Saiyan to note that the only thing she dislikes about her mother is her stubbornness, and that it's this characteristic which sometimes makes coming home with her tail fully grown something to dread. Even Korr can at times be seen sulking whenever Hinata's bull-headedness becomes too great to bear. This often leads to jokes that the one person Korr can never defeat is his own wife. Trivia *Hinata's name lends itself to a form of wordplay surrounding her family. Hinata itself is a Japanese name that can refer to sunflowers, while her husband's name is a play on the word "corn." Both plants can produce seeds, which then acts as the driving pun behind Tane's name (which is Japanese for "seed.") Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Human Category:Female Category:Earth Resident Category:North Galaxy Inhabitant Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:Dragon Ball Omega